Mega Spider-Man (serial animowany)
Mega Spider-Man (ang. Marvel's Ultimate Spider-Man) to amerykański serial animowany, z 2012 roku, stworzony przez Marvel Animation, opowiadający o losach Petera Parkera. Opis Serial opowiada o Peterze Parkerze, który jest Spider-Manem zaledwie od roku. Został zatrudniony w agencji T.A.R.C.Z.A. przez Nicka Fury'ego. W walce ze złoczyńcami pomagają mu czwórka przyjaciół. W międzyczasie Peter spotyka innych superbohaterów, a z biegiem czasu napotyka na swojej drodze również kolejnych przestępców z Uniwersum Marvela. Fabuła Sezon 1 Peter Parker tytułowy Spider-Man walczy z przestępczością i ratuje innych, nadal jednak jest w toku nauki jak stać się wielkim herosem. W jego życiu pojawia się Nick Fury z T.A.R.C.Z.Y., który oferuje mu szansę, by pod jego okiem trenować na prawdziwego super-bohatera i stać się "Mega Spider-Manem". Jednakże, Peter musi wcześniej nauczyć się pracować w drużynie z czwórką nastoletnich bohaterów, którzy również uczestniczą w programie szkoleniowym T.A.R.C.Z.Y., są to Nova, Biała Tygrysica, Żelazna Pięść oraz Power Man. Sezon 2 Kolejne przygody Spider-Mana. Po walce z Zielonym Goblinem, która skutkowała zniszczeniem Hellicariera drużyna Pająka przeprowadziła się do domu Parkera. Na początku sezonu spotykamy piątkę potężnych wrogów Spider-Mana, jakimi są: Jaszczur, Elektro, Rhino i Kraven, Łowca, którzy pod dowództwem Doktora Octopusa tworzą Podstępna Szóstkę. Spidey współpracuje również z Avengersami takimi jak Hawkeye czy też Hulk oraz nadzoruje poczynania Normana Osborna, który wciela się w postać Iron Patriota. Sezon 3: Mega Spider-Man i Wojownicy Sieci Następny rozdział w życiu Petera. Spider-Man oficjalnie dołącza do Avengers, jednak ostatecznie zostaje przy swoim starym teamie. Pająk wraz z przyjaciółmi rekrutuje potencjalnych wojowników jakimi są m.i.: Agent Venom, Iron Spider czy też Płaszcz i Sztylet do nowego programu szkoleniowego jakim jest Akademia T.A.R.C.Z.Y. . Oprócz tego Pająk podążając za Goblinem i jego niewolnikiem Elektro wkracza do rzeczywistości innych pająków i tworzy z nimi drużynę Wojowników Sieci, by pokonać Pająk-Goblina. Prócz masy szkolenia i lekcji w Akademii T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Spider-Man poznaje Arnim Zolę - starego, obłąkanego naukowca w ciele robota i jego Synthezoidy oraz uczestniczy w chorej grze między braćmi - Kolekcjonerem, a Grandmasterem, by ocalić bohaterów, wrogów oraz cały Nowy York wraz z jego mieszkańcami. Sezon 4: Mega Spider-Man kontra Podstępna Szóstka Jak dotąd fabuła sezonu czwartego jest nie znana, lecz sądząc po tytule będzie skupiać się ona głównie na losach dzielnego Pająka i Podstępnej Szóstki. Wśród galerii wrogów i sojuszników Spidey'ego pojawią się między innymi paru łotrów z H.Y.D.R.Y., Agent Venom, Iron Spider, Miles Morales i całkiem nowy Szkarłatny Pająk. Postacie Protagoniści * S.H.I.E.L.D. Trainees ** Spider-Man ** White Tiger ** Power Man ** Nova ** Iron Fist * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Dyrektor Nick Fury ** Agent Phil Coulson ** Dr. Curt Connors * New Warriors ** Agent Venom ** Iron-Spider ** Cloak ** Dagger ** Ka-Zar ** Zabu ** Squirrel Girl ** Triton ** Rhino * Web-Warriors ** Spider-Man 2099 ** Spider-Girl ** Spider-Man Noir ** Spider-Ham ** Spider-Knyght ** Ultimate Spider-Man (Miles Morales) * Avengers ** Iron-Man ** Hulk ** Kapitan Ameryka ** Thor ** Black Widow ** Hawkeye ** Falcon **Ant-Man * Guardians of the Galaxy ** Starlord ** Gamora ** Drax ** Rocket ** Groot * S.H.I.E.L.D. Howling Comandos ** Frankenstein's Monster ** Living Mummy ** Werewolf by Night ** Man-Thing ** Invisible Man * Damage Control ** Mac Porter ** Stan-Lee ** Brian Calusky (dawniej; do odcinka Zniszczenie) ** Dirk Garthwaite (dawniej; do odcinka Zniszczenie) ** Eliot Franklin (dawniej; do odcinka Zniszczenie) ** Henry Camp (dawniej; do odcinka Zniszczenie) * Inhumans ** Black Bolt ** Medusa ** Gorgon ** Karnak ** Lockjaw * Wolverine * Doktor Strange * Oliver Osnick/Steel-Spider * Deadpool (postać neutralna) * Blade * Norman Osborn jako Iron Patriot (tymczasowo; od odcinka Druga Szansa do odcinka Powrót Podstępnej Szóstki) *Whizzer *Taneleer Tivan Antagoniści * Oscorp ** Norman Osborn/Zielony Goblin/Goblin-Pająk ** Otto Octavius/Doktor Octopus/Iron Octopus ** Pajęczy Żołnierze ** Venom (Symbiont) ** Czarny Spider-Man/Venom (Harry Osborn) ** Carnage (Symbiont) ** Carnage (Peter Parker) ** Dragon Man * Sinister Six ** Doktor Octopus ** Jaszczur (tymczasowo; od Jaszczura do Powrotu Podstępnej Szóstki) ** Electro ** Rhino (tymczasowo; od odcinka Nosorożec do odcinka Powrót Podstępnej Szóstki) ** Kraven, the Hunter ** Scorpion (od odcinka Powrót Podstępnej Szóstki) ** Beetle (tylko w odcinku Podstępna Szóstka) *Frightful Four **Trapstser **Wizard **Klaw **Thundra *Dr. Doom *Blizzard *M.O.D.O.C. *Batroc, the Leaper *Melter *Toad *Whirlwind *Living Laser *Firebrand *Taskmaster * Zzzax * Loki * Frost Giants * Mesmero * Sabertooth * Nightmare * Dreamstalker * Shou-Lao * Juggernaut * Zodiak ** Skorpion ** Baran ** Byk ** Lew * Sandman * Wrecking Crew **Piledriver **Wrecker **Thunderball ** Bulldozer *Phalanx *Skurge *Boston Terrories **Plymouth Rocker **Salem's Witch **Slam Adams *Grizzly *Man-Wolf *Swarm *Chitauri *Arcade *Dracula *N'Kantu (tymczasowo; w pobliżu potężnego źródła mocy) *Fing Fang Foom *Attuma *Kamienne Trole *Dormammu *Mindless Ones *Thunderbolts ** Cloak (tylko w odcinku Nowi Wojownicy) ** Dagger (tylko w odcinku Nowi Wojownicy) **Vulture *Green Goblin (Norma) *Ultimate Green Goblin *Alchemic *Dowódca Titus *Morgan le Fay *Jack O'Lantern *Shocker *Arnim Zola *Synthezoidy *Boomerang *Molten Man *Maximus, the Mad *Grandmaster *Abomination *Wendigo *Blastaar *Ymir *Absorbing Man *Annihilus *Terrax *Leader Postacie drugoplanowe * May Parker * Mary Jane * Harry Osborn * Flash * J.Jonah Jameson * Andy * Howard, the Duck Odcinki *'Osobny artykuł:' Lista odcinków serii Mega Spider-Man Ciekawostki *Sezon trzeci serialu nosi tytuł "Marvel's Ultimate Spider-Man: Web-Warriors" w polskim tłumaczeniu "Mega Spider-Man: Wojownicy Sieci". Z kolei czwarty sezon serialu będzie nosić tytuł "Marvel's Ultimate Spider-Man vs. The Sinister 6" co w polskim tłumaczeniu prawdopodobnie zabrzmi "Mega Spider-Man kontra Podstępna Szóstka". *W odcinku "Carnage" w drugim sezonie krótko pojawia się Kaczor Howard. *Mega Spider-Man to dziewiąta z kolei seria poświęcona Peterowi Parkerowi w roli Spider-Mana. **Jest to również czwarta z kolei seria animowana z Spider-Manem w rolie głównej w XXI w. Kategoria:Seriale animowane Kategoria:Serie